


Heaven Official's Blessing Fanfic: Untold Stories

by MiniOrchid



Category: Heaven Official's Blessing, tgcf, tian guan ci fu, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniOrchid/pseuds/MiniOrchid
Summary: Author's Note: I'm starting fanfic collection for Tiān Guān Cì Fú (Heaven Official's Blessing).  These short stories may consist of comedies, angst, unresolved storylines, and of course intimate scenes.Disclaimer: I do not own the story and the characters. The original Author is Mo Xiang Tong Xiu, who published the novel in Chinese.
Relationships: Gege | San Lang, Huā Chéng/Xiè Lián, Xie Lian | Hua Cheng, Xie Lian | San Lang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Heaven Official's Blessing Fanfic: Untold Stories

⭐

_**Warning: NSFW** _

**Background:** _This scene took place within Chapter 127 during Hua Cheng's spiritual surge, while Xie Lian did his best to comfort the Demon King's suffering._

*********###*********

Within the walls of _QianDeng Temple_ , Xie Lian could not think beyond the hand skimmed under his clothes, smooth magical fingers played across his heated flesh. Hard, but soft, warm yet cold. His mouth covered, Xie Lian could only whimper against those lips. 

Shame scorched, like a quick dip in the hot spring. Xie Lian caught the roaming hand before it ventured lower than it should, but for reasons unknown, Hua Cheng broke their kiss. Undeterred, his hot searing mouth laid kisses on the vulnerable neck. The unfair assault caused Xie Lian’s body to arch, _quivering...._ as the wet tip traced down the pulsing throat. 

The hands that shouldn’t, _but did._ Mouths of which kisses brought, _insisted..._

Sweeter than honey, more fragrant than flora’s sun. 

Held, captured... _was he really?_

If only he had known, experienced...

_Would he be so easily swept by the currents?_

From their unparted lips, spiritual waves eclipsed. The person below shook from the impact, thrown off unexpectedly by the pleasures he only had glimpsed. 

Endless...the horizon unseen. These desires... _Would they be the same if others had touched him so?_

_Brought forth the same fire, same craving, upon the man he was facing…?_

Xie Lian cursed himself for his lack of experience for the first time in his 800 years of existence. He was not poisoned by aphrodisiac flowers this time, but his body was blazing all the same. There was no fault he could lay blame. _What kind of God was he if he could not rein in his desire?_ That’s another subject the High Priest did not teach -- fighting off men’s advances. 

Well, not just any man’s advances, but a Demon King’s. _A Supreme Calamity Class no less!_

_Hua Cheng_ was a God above Gods, Demon above Demons. _Crimson Rain Sought Flower_ was more imposing than any known Martial God above.

Delectable would be a better description for a being, so far-reaching before he knew, Xie Lian was biting off more than he could chew. 

_It wasn’t fair!_

San Lang’s hands were everywhere! _Kneading, touching...p-p-pinching!_ His broad framed body melted perfectly against Xie Lan’s, as though they were made from the same mold. 

_Worse!_ Xie Lian’s body was reacting on its own. _Correction_ , not of his own choosing, but who could fight off such a temptation? Shamelessly, he could not ignore the unspeakable part of him that had risen, nor could he ignore San Lang’s either. 

Xie Lian's head screamed for sanity's return. He struggled against the body above. San Lang was not in his right mind. He didn’t know what he was doing. Nor could he control himself. Even though Xie Lian had apologized beforehand, he didn’t think it was enough. Xie Lian realized he had to stop the act before it was too late. Easing spiritual qi fluctuation is one thing, but this wasn’t it. _Or was it?_

Eyes shot open. 

_No! Not like this! They can’t._

Mortified, a desperate cry escaped. Once again, Xie Lian broke free, but the excessive force made him roll off the altar and hit the hard floor from the rush. Scrambling to his feet, half crawling, half running, instinct told him to head towards the door. 

Silly him for even trying, because San Lang appeared within a flash. 

“Gege, where are you going?” the Demon King spoke in a low husky tone. 

Xie Lian swore he saw red in those fiery eyes. 

_Is this how Crimson Rain Sought Flower preyed on his enemies?_ The spiritual aura practically glows red with dark shadows. For a moment, Xie Lian had a vision of how Hua Cheng must have appeared when he rose from Mount Tong’Lu. The birth of a Supreme, like the ascension of a Celestial God, would have been a captivating sight to behold. 

Xie Lian backed up from Hua Cheng’s approach. Not out of fear the Demon King would hurt him. _No. Never!_ Xie Lian trusted San Lang explicitly. Even out of control, San Lang would never harm him. That knowledge came from every fiber of his being. 

Still, an unfamiliar, unexplained feeling rose. 

He was afraid, admittedly so. _But what was he afraid of?_

“San Lang...I-I…,” his voice quivered, “San Lang...” 

By now, Hua Cheng had stalked him back against their writing-table. His imposing body paused in front, but he did not make his attack, nor did he let him escape. San Lang placed both his hands beside Xie Lian on the table that was once covered with brushes and paper, flung away from before. 

“Your Highness,” came the child-like plea, his head resting on Xie Lian’s shoulder. Buried within the exposed flesh, from the loose collar, the Supreme begged, “Not again...don’t leave me, don’t disappear from me again.” 

Xie Lian’s eyes widened. _Again? Disappear?_

“Wh-What do you mean again?” Xie Lian asked, trying his best to ignore the tip of San Lang’s nose, brushing against the side of his neck. 

“Your Highness…,” Hua Cheng pleaded huskily, his head buried further against Xie Lian’s exposed neck, his hot breath causing the flesh to prickle. 

Xie Lian swallowed, but his mouth had run dry. 

He could get away if he truly wanted. With Hua Cheng’s excess energy he had absorbed not too long ago, Xie Lian could shield him here until he regained his senses. But the further he thought of such a plan, the more reluctant he became. The pain would be unbearable. He couldn’t bear the thought of putting San Lang through that. 

As though Hua Cheng’s delirious mind could read his thoughts, the hands that held the table’s edge had squeezed so hard it cracked. The broken pieces fell at their feet, making Xie Lian think otherwise of his original idea. If Xie Lian would have put a shield around Qiandeng Temple, it would be most likely crumple into dust by the time this ended, meanwhile, Xie Lian doubted the borrowed powers could hold back the Supreme that long. 

Hua Cheng needed relief. Yet, he still held back, taking each breath like it was his last. 

Against his better judgment and the questionable morality, Xie Lian's hands covered Hua Cheng’s harden firsts at his sides. In an instant, those tight-held fists loosened, allowing Xie Lian’s to slide tentatively under the open palms. Closing his eyes, so Xie Lian wouldn’t be able to take in the sight of what he was about to do.

“San Lang,” the receptive person whispered as his trembling hands gently brought the others around his waist. 

The act may be small, but a whimper escaped Hua Cheng’s lips. Soon, the eager mouth sought his once more. More savage then gentle, the captured lips did not resist. Xie Lian clung to the body that pressed him down on the table. Held even more tightly than before, the helpless man above must have been afraid he would run again. 

What Hua Cheng didn’t know was that, for what may come, this would just be like a dream Xie Lian had resigned himself to. Xie Lian will endure because the man in his arms was in need of him. Hua Cheng had protected, sheltered, saved him many times in the past. If Xie Lian could suffer penetration of thousands of swords, this wouldn’t be a big deal, his naive and inexperienced mind had concluded. 

However, even as Xie Lian tried to delude himself with such a rationale, as thick-skinned as he was, he could not pretend he was not enjoying what he would only describe as a beautiful act of blasphemy within the walls of his very own Temple.

The only Sacred place within the Ghost City, which Hua Cheng had built on a whim, he had said. It was used to join in the fun of the Heaven’s Lantern Festivity, but in Xie Lian’s heart, Qiandeng Temple had become much more. Whether it was to converse, write, or learn more about the other the past few months, it had become their place. 

Memories...traded stories, and rare unanswered pauses between a Scrap Collecting God and a Supreme Demon King existed within these walls. Moments which couldn’t be explained at times, but neither had sought for the answer. Like now, there are no solid grounds for what may occur, be it due to curiosity or the need to resolve the situation at hand, the temptation was apparent.

A hot intrusive tongue swept between Xie Lian lips. Jumping in surprise, his eyes opened momentarily, but soon closed. Each stroke danced against the other as if it wished to possess, even sucking in every moan and juice that managed to escape. 

The Demon King, known to invade the three realms without qualms was skillful and knowledgeable in all matters. _Who knew he was also a master in seduction as well?_ Hua Cheng’s merciless skills wouldn’t stop teasing -- from his gentle touches, to coaxing the other with each kiss -- while the hard planes of the God-like body above continued to entice the other with their unbreakable proximity. 

Furthermore, as though the sliding movements alone weren’t enough, Hua Cheng lifted Xie Lian’s thigh, allowing their lower bodies to press even more intimately. 

“San Lang!” Xie Lian cried. 

Trembling from the burning position, continued to ache were hardened parts of their bodies, heightened by the grinding that wouldn’t cease. Xie Lian’s lower body was overwhelmed from a mixture of pleasure and torture, but no matter how much they clung to the other, it still didn’t seem to be enough. 

_San Lang..._ the name that rang in his ears throughout the ordeal escaped through gasps and moans. As did _Gege...Your Highness_ , from the feverish Hua Cheng above. 

At some point, of unknown time, the two men had both laid on top of the table. They were sweating enough for their clothes to soak through. A God and a Demon who shouldn’t perspire, had…as beaded droplets on their bodies never ceased to form. Ringing in Xie Lian’s ears, were the sounds of their escaped gasps which continued to echo within these sacred walls. 

Despite there being no blade nor pain, the gentle person above continued to inflict them both with shuddering deaths from unfulfilled release. 

_If Hua Cheng was awake, he would not have done so…_

_If Hua Cheng was in his right mind, Xie Lian wouldn't have to do what he must._

_But, who was he trying to deceive?_

A maddening craving he had unfortunately experienced before had returned, but this time wasn’t due to poison or force. The desire, hidden for far too long, underneath the layers of formality and propriety broke free. Layer by layer, they were exposed like the garments on their bodies, being pulled and partially stripped by the Supreme, with no resistance from the willing captive below him. 

_Not enough!_

Xie Lian wanted more. 

Yearned. _Coveted._ Almost as much as the need of the Supreme. An unsettling thought crossed his mind. _If Xie Lian could help Hua Cheng find his release, could it bring forth the end of all this?_

Xie Lian may not be learned or have ever performed such an act, but he had some partial knowledge that such an action would be the best way to ease the one above him. Without further contemplation, the shy person slid his trembling hand between their bodies, but the move was more difficult than he thought, as hard-pressed their bodies were from Hua Cheng’s imprisoning hold. Only with further probing did Xie Lian finally grasp the burning member in his hand. 

Unsurprisingly, the unutterable move caused the other to freeze. 

Hua Chen’s piercing eyes shot open, tearing his mouth away, he gasped, “Your Highness!”

Both shocked, their eyes locked. 

“S-S-S-San Lang,” Xie Lian stammered apologetically, blushing redder than hawthorn berries, but he could not look away. Hua Cheng held him hostage with his bewildered gaze. 

Embarrassed, ashamed, and wanting to break away, this time the naive Prince squeezed the hardened flesh in his hand, but harder. The Supreme to throw his head back, shuddering again, but this time a pained expression crossed his face. 

Fearing that he’s making things worse, which is not a far cry from his past actions, the red-face Prince anxiously asked. “Am I hurting you?” 

“No,” Hua Cheng groaned between a mixture of agony and pleasure. His wet forehead pressed hard against Xie Lian’s. With labored breath, the once serene Supreme begged, “Your Highness, don’t stop. Do it again, please...”

“Ar-Are you sure?” Xie Lian began to waver because he didn’t expect it would go this far, nor anticipate the reaction he was eliciting. Though the idea was his concoction in the making, the act itself had thrown him off completely. Especially when the inflamed organ seemed to have a pulse of its own. Suddenly, the moist length jerked in his hand, causing Xie Lian to almost pull back, if not for Hua Cheng’s desperate pleas. 

“No, Gege...stay with me...,” the vulnerable man murmured against his ears, holding down the last strand of sanity as it tried to slip away with each gasp. 

He wondered if the unbalanced transferred energy had also made him lose his senses. For certain, the battle within caused Xie Lian’s response to be delayed. The impatient Supreme, always a man of action rather than words, couldn’t wait much longer. 

“Aaahhh! San Lang! No, w-wait...yo-you-you don’t have to…wait...San Lang...,” the incoherent words were lost between gasps, as only pleas escaped but were muffled again by the taste of nectar from the other’s lips. 

_Hua Cheng...he...he…_

The ruffled noises came from their parted garments as the sensual act continued. Hua Cheng had returned the favor tenfold, it seems. His years in life may have far exceeded many Gods and Demons, but never before had he felt such a perplexing sensation. Hua Cheng’s perpetual motion on Xie Lian’s own swollen flesh was a paradise in disguise. 

_Or was it heaven set upon hell?_ Xie Lian could not tell. 

Profoundly struck by the pleasure given, Xie Lian shut his eyes, another mistake, because it only enhanced his other senses. Hearing, touch, taste, smell, perception...the five senses -- save sight magnified, from every fiber and nerve, the euphoric sensation intensified. 

And without sight, visions of memories were brought forth. Those same long elegant fingers he remembered, saw for the first time under the crimson bridal veil from their first night, was now grasping _...his...his…_

Try as he must, but the _Scarlet Bride_ of then and the _God in White_ of now could not form words from his lips, nor could he look, _think or even speak!_

Shaking uncontrollably, Xie Lian began to squirm, but Hua Cheng whispered hoarsely, but tenderness shown through with every word, “Your Highness, don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt you, I would never....let me…” 

Xie Lian couldn’t tell Hua Cheng that he wasn’t afraid, but inexperienced. He had set out to help Hua Cheng find his release, but now it was Hua Cheng who had to comfort him. Only when these thoughts were fully registered, did Xie Lian realize the hard solid flesh was still in his hand. 

Alerted, but not completely blindsided with pleasure, the determined but awkward Prince returned the gesture. 

_Xie Lian grasped..._ Though it was lighter, the Supreme broke their kiss. 

“Your Highness…” Hua Cheng inhaled sharply, pressing himself further in the other’s hand. His hips rose and fell, a motion all their own. 

Encouraged by the response, the quick-learned Prince copied Hua Cheng’s action. 

Filled with the five senses as their guide, they fell deeper into the abyss. _Who knew the bottom was ablaze with a raging fire?_ If his body was inflamed before, it was now _burnt._ From both their feverish lips and the shameless motions, the electric currents scorched through his body. 

Overstimulated, the tormented Prince tried to break free for a reprieve from overpowering sensation, but the Supreme caught his resisting hand, and held it down. 

“San Lang!” Xie Lian cried against the lips that sent even more spiritual energy than before, causing his vision to turn white. Faster, the relentless fiery waves spread, igniting another foreign fire. 

Caught between hard rock and a rushing tsunami, the surge of charging waves arrived, and so did their rapture. Rising, higher and higher they rose, then shook from its _quakes_. 

Awash, exhausted...still, slumber could not be gained. At least for the Prince who was detained. 

That night, the sheltered Prince’s innocence was taken, like his many other firsts. The first time his hand was grasped, held and lead through the forest of crimson rain. The time he was caught, cradled within the protective solid body within the prisoner’s well. _His first kiss, their first kiss_ \-- carried, healed by this same gentle leader from the City of Ghosts. 

Countless times, numerous moments, experiences he never felt before, _were stolen._

Once again, of this night. And other nights, from a future out of reach from their sight. Astonished not, if his other first was also _taken_ , by none other than _Crimson Rain Sought Flower._

_If so be true, how wonderful would that be....?_


End file.
